


RELAY 314 (discontinued!)

by rock_lee



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: F/M, Parent-Child Relationship, Relay 314, Slow Burn, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-07
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-04-30 10:04:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 12,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5159666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rock_lee/pseuds/rock_lee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hannah fears the turians. They are a threat - dangerous creatures with talons and teeth that easily cut through flesh. Jane was taught to fear them... but what happens when the only ones who can protect her are the ones who are out to get her?</p><p>[ an au in which the relay incident is more than just an incident. slow-build fem!shep/garrus with a look inside the young lives of jane and garrus ]</p><p>[ IN THE PROCESS OF BEING REWRITTEN! find new chapters on my profile! ]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. THE START / THE END

**Author's Note:**

> i have a feeling that this is just going to end up as a big "unfinished"  
> so if you like it, let me know! motivation does wonders for a writer  
> enjoy!

  It was Hannah Shepard who feared the turians the most. War was good at making an enemy something horrible, more alien and dangerous. They haunted her dreams. Their sharp talons and needle teeth.... nothing bodes well from that. Monstrosities, like the other aliens, but more dangerous. They declared themselves the peacekeepers of space, but they have done nothing to prove that. They had continued a fight against the humans.  
  
  It had been two years already and Hannah had never feared more in her life. Their vessel was dangerously close to a turian controlled area of space, but they needed to stay their until the other vessel Washington IV was safely out of there. They were the back up on this mission and Hannah prayed to any and all gods that nothing would go wrong. The fight against the aliens had been long and tedious. It was a whole new type of warfare for humanity - they had barely grasped the concepts of space travel before being thrusted into the terror of a species that probably ate things bigger than them. Of course, there were other aliens - the asari, the salarians, and others that had their own planets out there. They tried to help the turians settle the fight, but they refused to take sides. It was still a work in process. Humans were too new, too untrusted, while the turians had policed the galaxy long before the humans took that step into uncharted territory.  
  
  She stared into the dark canvas of space through her port window. Who would have thought she would have lived to see the day? Aliens. Life on other planets. Soldiers that fought with vigilance. Monsters that took pleasure in capturing the humans, torturing them, watching them bleed, ra-  
  
  The door clicked open and closed with a clink. Before she could turn, little feet patted across the floor. "Mom?" The tiny hands of Jane, her sweet and naive daughter, tugged at her mother's pant leg, shaking the last thoughts from her mind. No, she couldn't be scared of them. If she was scared, her daughter would be too. It was hard enough raising her on the vessel with her father stuck tinkering down in the guts of the ship and her always being sent out to the field. They can't let their daughter know the fears they felt.   
  
  Hannah grinned the grin her daughter loved, bending down to hoist her up and onto her hip. Already five years old.. she was growing so fast. Would she live her entire childhood on this ship, only knowing that the enemy was always close at hand? She prayed a small prayer in her mind, begging for it to not happen.   
  
  "Why aren't you with the other kiddos Janey? Miss Sikimo will be looking for you."   
  
  Jane rested her head on her mother's shoulder. Her soft red hair tickling Hannah's cheek. It was getting long again. She would have to cut it soon. "That aren't fun," Jane pouted. "Playin' war again. I don't like being the turian!" Hannah frowned as she watched her daughters bright green eyes became half lidded. The other parents on the ship had agreed that they kids shouldn't play that game. Miss Sikimo the school teacher had been informed and had gave the kids a lecture on it. "The turians are the bad guys," Jane continued, her tiny fist twirling a loose piece of her mother's red hair. "And you're a good guy. They said I can't be you because that's cheating."  
  
  Hannah smiled. Her hand rubbed up and down her daughter's back. "Cheating?"  
  
  Jane hummed, "Yeah. You got the most medals because you're the strongest." Hannah laughed and then pressed a kiss to Jane's forehead. Jane snuggled closer with a small grin on her face. The little tyke absolutely loved her mother, her hero.   
  
  "Well, even the strongest need naps." Jane had no complaints as her mother laid them both down on the cot and snuggled.  
  
  Yes, Hannah Shepard feared the turians. She feared their cruelty and vicious war persona. She feared their reputation but mostly, she feared for her daughter. **  
**


	2. A WAR WITHIN / PROTECTION

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry chapters are short! i'm only trying to build up to the actual story here haha  
> enjoy!

  When Cain Shepard came running into their quarters with a pale face, Hannah knew something was wrong. Cain never showed fear, but now, it was the only thing on his face. She moved for the firearm in the nightstand drawer as fast as she could without jostling Jane awake. "Cain," she whispered. He waved his hand to shush her and locked the door. The ship was silent, but she could hear it - gunfire, so faint, which meant it hadn’t reached the living quarters yet. Her tongue was sour. Only one thing could be attacking.  
  
  He was sweaty, as if he had ran up here. Somehow, Hannah believed her husband did. He moved swiftly to grab his shotgun from the footlocker. He might be a mechanic now, but his old battlefield instincts never left him.  Years on the field had made him sharp, but the forever gimpy leg of his left him slower and clumsier on his feet. He was at her side before she could get another word out, eyes dark. "They boarded the ship. Tricked us.” He loaded ammo into the shotgun. “Got aboard the Washington and stole their signal. Boarded us with it. They're killin' any that they see. Lookin' for info on our strategies I reckon. We have to get outta here Hannah." He was so quiet. Hell, the turians could already be outside their door. With their superior senses, she feared they would smell his sweat before they heard his voice. "We need to get Jane to safety. I heard Sikimo already got the kids on an escape pod. We gotta get her there."  
  
  Hannah swallowed. It seemed the gods she prayed to have no mercy. Cain bite his lip and reached out to cup Hannah's face. He always seemed to know when her mind would turn to the dark. She smiled up at him in a bitter attempt at seeming hopeful. She knew turians. They would catch them if they so much as breathed wrong. And mercy wasn’t in their regime.   
  
  "Hannah..." He started quietly. He kneeled beside the cot. "We got this. For Jane. For us." He traced the faded white scar on her upper lip. Coarse fingers that smelled like oil and metal. His wedding band glinted in the dim lights.   
  
  She returned his gesture with the hand not holding the gun. "Cain..." He brought his head closer to hers, pressing his forehead to hers. A gentle reminder that this was real, that he was here, that they were here, and that they needed to move. She exhaled against his lips with a groan.   
  
  He kissed her and grinned. "Besides, you totally kick ass."   
  
  She returned the smile. **  
**


	3. COLD EYES / PAIN IN THE HEART

  Jane was confused when her father had woke her up and tucked her into his side. The room was still dark and quiet like before, only now she could sense something wasn’t right. Something bad happened. He said nothing to her, but he did smile which made her feel a little better. He had pulled Jane close, her head tucked under his stubbled chin and his bicep shielding her from the right. He was shaking a little bit. He had switched guns with mom, saying nothing but making the quiet motion with his fingers. Mom didn't say anything but instead press a kiss to her forehead. Something was wrong. Daddy hadn't cleaned up. He always cleaned up. The ship was dead quiet when they stepped out of the cabin. Jane was scared.   
  
  "D-Da-" He pressed a finger to lips, eyes going wide. No talking. She bite her lip and curled closer to his neck. The quiet made her want to cry, but daddy didn’t want her too. She wouldn't make a peep. Slowly, mommy started to walk, cautious and quietly. Daddy followed but he made a little sound. He wasn't as sneaky as mommy. The door hissed open and mom pressed herself against the wall while he lingered in the shadows of the rooms corner.   
  
  Hannah looked around the open doorway and listened. No talons clicking, no closeby gunfire. She nodded her head and the trio stepped out into the hall. The other rooms were either locked or empty. Hannah pushed down the urge to check for the others, to get them out and make sure they were all safe, but the subtle limp in Cain’s step reminded her that they had a mission. She led them through the halls and stopped at every corner. They hadn’t seen a single turian yet. Good. It took them a few minutes before Hannah stopped and covered her mouth. Cain mouthed a cuss before pressing Jane's head into his neck. She was too young to see this.   
  
  Daniel, one of the soldiers aboard, was slumped against the wall, blood splattered along the wall and ground. The bullet holes that riddled his body still seeped blood. The gleaming white of his eyes seemed to burn in the dim hallway. The gun in his lap was in two as if someone had snapped it with their bare hands.   
  
  Hannah stepped around him to scope out the corner hallway. A few more bodies laid out in a gruesome display, but no turian. This was not boding well with her. She waved her hand at Cain and began moving down the hallway. The pods were only two more hallways away.   
  
  They moved fast and as quiet as possible. Cain was getting paler - he wasn't accustomed to this life like Hannah was.  Sure, he was an old dog of war, but he had been injured. Out of this kind of service for a few years. He wasn't fast like he use to be. It hurt as he ran with his daughter extra weight. The burning pull on his hip that flared and made his steps stutter. He hadn’t exactly had a perfect recover. His muscles would forever he damaged. Weaker and not as elastic. Hannah looked back with worry when he stepped particularly heavy. He swallowed and grinned. He was fine, they were almost there, the pods were just around the corner-  
  
  Cain gasped as his leg gave. He tumbled with a loud rumble and Jane shrieked and skidded halfway towards her mother, in front of the comm rooms door. Hannah cursed and spun, gun pointed in every direction. Surely something had heard them! Cain hissed as he scrambled pathetically to one knee. His gun had slid from him. Jane was shaking and he fumbled for his gun.  
  
  The door slid open immediately and Hannah swung her gun around. Cain froze and Jane screamed.   
  
  A turian. Large and daunting, his subvocals growled in warning. His gun was trained on Hannah in a split second, his electric blue eyes instantly studied the predicament. Behind him, the stench of blood seemed to billow out of the comm room. Jane could see an arm limp behind a console. He gave no hint of emotion when Cain took lousy aim and shot, his bullet missed the turians head and imbedded itself in the doorway behind him. Hannah didn’t even have time to blink when the turian moved. It took all of Hannah's willpower not to scream when he reached down and quickly yanked Jane into his long arm. Jane sobbed and kicked and the turian dug his taloned gloves into her side. Jane wailed in pain. Cain called out her name in despair.   
  
  "I'm leaving." His flanged voice, deep and menacing, made Hannah's hair stand straight. No turian could speak their tongue. Was this one of the rumored Spectre? It was said that they had tech none of the others had. Translators and special weapons. His gun left her and instead, pressed against her daughter's head. Jane screamed at the cool metal. "If you get in my way, I'll kill it."   
  
  Cain's hand shook and Hannah didn't dare breathe. The turian didn't wait before he pressed the gun further into Jane's temple.   
  
  Hannah dropped her gun with a clatter. Cain cursed and dropped his too. Those calculated blue eyes seemed stay on hers the entire time as he stepped by them.   
  
  He was halfway around the corner when Hannah snapped out of it. "Wait!" She yelled. The turian paused. Hannah took a shaky step. "Our daughter... let her go. We won't follow you."

  
  The turian didn't even pretend to consider this. He cocked the gun almost mockingly and she swore she was that hideous mouth split in a grin. "You humans always lie."  
  


  He disappeared around the corner with their daughter.


	4. SIMILAR THOUGHTS / THE LINE IS DRAWN

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and now the story really starts to pick up some speed! at least, i hope so!   
> enjoy!

  Hannah leaned into Cain’s side. The turians had abandoned the ship. The surviving crew ran frantically around to situated the damage and doctors dashed by with stretchers. Orders were shouted from the higher ups but Hannah couldn’t find it in her to leave her husband's side. Apparently, the last one off was seen with a small human child tucked under his arm. The security camera showed the toddler little more than a sobbing mess.   
  
  


  That had been two hours ago.   
  
  


  Jane was gone, Cain was grief stricken and Hannah... Hannah wanted to kill a few turians.   
  
•••  
  
  


  Saren wanted to kill something. Preferably more humans.   
  
  


  The one he had toted back with him as a shield proved to be messier than he thought. It screamed constantly while fluid dripped from it's eyes and nose. A disgusting thing. How did this species ever prove to be a threat?

  
  


  "Quiet. Or I'll throw you out an airlock and let you die long and painfully." He growled while he stood in the decontamination chamber of the ship. It howled a little louder and more fluids leaked from it. Disgusting.

  
  


  As the doors slid open, Saren felt the child in his arms struggle a tad bit harder. Was it honestly trying to escape? Ha. As soon as he stepped aboard the ship's pilot was alerted, thus taking them towards the closest jump to Palaven. He walked out of the chamber, placed his gun back on his hip holster and tightened his grip on the mushy being. What was the quickest and cleanest way to dispose of it? When he stepped into the pilot pit, the child let loose an ear splitting scream. The other turians in the room seized in their movements. The pilot grunted in surprise along with the co pilot. "What is...?"  
  
  


  The child had that liquid pouring more profusely from its eyes, it's voice fluctuated more dramatically with its cries. Saren sighed and rolled his eyes. Who cares if he takes care of it cleanly? It was already a mess. He reached with his other hand for the combat knife strapped to his leg.   
  
  


  "Arterius," a hand grabbed his elbow and his head snapped up. Furious blue eyes glared at him in disbelief. "What did you do?!" He shook Lieutenant Tiberus Vakarian off of him and took his knife with him. The others in the room froze as the Lieutenant let his subvocals hit low - a threat.   
  
  


  Vakarian growled when Saren brought the knife to the screaming child's neck. "Excuse me, Lieutenant. I would like to tie up these loose ends now."   
  
  


  It took Vakarian less than a second to respond. "Killing an innocent child that you took for some absurd reason? I know Spectres are dirty but I never thought you would stoop so low." Saren flared his mandibles in warning. Vakarian was too soft. And annoying. "Don't kill it. We'll send it back."   
  
  


  Saren laughed humorlessly. "You would spare this monster? It's the offspring of killers. It's best to stop it now before it can grow." Tiberus let his mandibles tremble in a wide flare. He was not happy in the slightest.  
  
  


  "Enough!" The click of armored talons brought both their heads to the Commander of the ship. Ridan Keritav. A superb turian who even Saren respected to a degree. He flicked his mandibles out in agitation. "Arterius, care to explain? I told you when I allowed you onto my ship that I wanted no problems."  
  
  


  Vakarian took a step back when Saren lowered his knife. At least the child had stopped it’s incessant cries. It was only taking rapid and stuttered breaths now. Hyperventilating. "If I hadn't grabbed it, I would have been shot. I prefer not being shot, so I took it with me to ensure that."   
  
  


  Keritav placed his hands behind his back. His weathered armor creaked with the movement and his greying mandibles pulled tight to his chin. The red streaked along them was faded. "A shield."  
  
  


  "Yes."   
  
  


  The Commander said nothing for a moment. Saren squeezed the human in aggravation. What was the hold up? He needed to look into the intel he gathered. This was a waste of time-  
  
  


  The child began to cry again and Saren growled and looked down only to see where his talons had dug into its thin flesh. Red bubbled out of its arm.   
  
  


  "Vakarian," Keritav began, "take the human to the Medic immediately. Make sure it's taken care of properly. I trust you can overlook that?" Vakarian gave a stiff nod. Keritav nodded toward the spectating pilot."Set a course for the Citadel." The pilot gave a short nod.   
  
  


  Keritav turned and stared Saren in the eyes. "Vakarian will be taking it. Any objections, Spectre?" Saren said not a single word while he handed the sobbing child to Tiberus. Instead, his subvocals thrummed with anger. **  
**


	5. A HUMAN / A TURIAN

  Vakarian examined the child as it - no, she, the medic had told him - slept on the cot. She was twisted on her side, laid out with her head tilted in his direction. She was so small. The way she had been crushed in Saren, that damned Spectre, had made her look even smaller than now. Her strange fringe was a dark red that contrasted heavily off of her pale hide. She was incredibly thin. Most human children he had seen hadn’t been this tiny.   
  
  


  Her sleeve had been ripped by Saren. The medic had patched up the small pricks but he had seen the red blood. How odd. He had only seen that color blood on missions.  
  
  


  "How long until she awakes?" He asked the medic. The medic didn't even lift her head from her omnitool.   
  
  


  "Give or take two hours. She's gone through stress not reasonable for her age. Her omnitool chip won't be ready for at least another hour. Collecting and translating her language is going to take some time."   
  
  


  Vakarian sighed, leaning back in his chair. What was this mess? Of course, he was the one who had stopped Saren first, but if he knew he was going to be saddled with this responsibility...? No, he still would have stopped him. No child should be killed in cold blood. The soft human had been so frightened. He thought of his own children in that situation and had to stop himself from keening. This human child was still so young... His parental urges were whispering in his head. She needed someone to watch over her, to protect her while they somehow got her back to her own people. If it was his daughter, he would pray to the spirits that they would do the same. Although, humans seemed not to know what the word mercy meant. The door swishes open and Keritav, composed as ever, steps in.   
  
  


  "Vakarian." He greets and Vakarian dips his head in a nod. The medic moves to the Commanders side without a word. Keritav gives his attention to the nurse with a polite tilt of his head. "Ah, yes. What's the progress?"   
  
  


  As the medic and Keritav talk, Vakarian looks back at the child. Her eyes are still closed in a deep slumber. "She shows no signs of sensitivity to dextro either." The medic says during her spew of information. "It's safe to say we can keep her going on dextro rations, but she won't gain anything from it. The most it will do is pass through her with the imitation of being fulfilled. I suggest we give her ration bars though. They are safe for both dextro and amino and have enough carbohydrates to satisfy her. Small doses of both in a meal should keep her sated until arrival." Ah yes, they did have a stash on the ship for the other races.   
  
  


  "Very well," Keritav agreed, "Make sure to ration her until we reach the station. Will she be able to stay here until then?"   
  
  


  The medic clicked uncomfortably. She turned to fiddle with the IV beside the cot. "It's not the wisest. Many of the crew will be adamant toward the human. We are at war with her species after all. It's best she stays out of sight for the most part." Her subvocals on the other hand said something much clearer. You might as well kill her now. None of the others have tolerance for the humans.  
  
  


  Keritav hummed in thought. "Very well." He turned toward Vakarian. His grey eyes flickered from Vakarian to the child."This human is to stay in your quarters." Vakarian slumped. Keritav grinned. “Now, now, Tiberus. You’re the only one I trust with this. And if worse comes to worse, I’m sure Lusc,” he nodded toward the medic, “will be able to help.”

  “Ridan-” Tiberus protested. The old friend placed a hand on Tiberus’ shoulder in quiet reassurance.

  “You know this is the best way to handle this… delicate and unique situation. I would task myself with the human, but I have a ship to run.” Tiberus groaned, dropping his head in defeat. After all these years Ridan still loved to saddle him with the worse of tasks and still have a reasonable excuse behind it. Back in C-Sec it was a simple inconvenience but during service…

  “You will be the death of me Ridan.” The Commander laughed.

 


	6. A GOOD START / NO LONGER ALONE

Tiberus was catching a bite to eat when his omnitool buzzed. Glancing down at it as he set his bowl down, he dreaded what he read.

**  
  
**

TO: LIEUTENANT VAKARIAN, T.

FROM: MEDIC TRANCAVIS, L.

MESSAGE:   The human is up. You might want to hurry. Thanks.

 

He groaned and glared down at the message. This day was just getting better and better. Without wasting much time, he left his bowl on the table and began his walk across the ship to the medbay.

Oh, he prayed to the spirits that this went well. No more screaming, or crying… Hell, it would be a blessing if the child hadn’t yet learned to speak. He stepped into the doors to see Lusc kneeling beside the cot, hands splayed across the sheets in a nonthreatening display. “-See? It’s alright. He’s here. The nice one who saved you.”

Tiberus tilted his head and furrowed his brow. Lusc clicked her mandibles and angled her head. Be careful. The door closed and locked behind him. The windows were still shaded. On the bed, now hidden in the thin sheets of the cot, sat the human. She was curled up, legs tucked under her chin and her hands fisted the blanket so it stayed draped in place over her red fringe and back.

 

He took a cautious step forward. The girl tucked a little farther into herself. Lusc stood and motioned him closer. “Tiberus, she is a little confused. Will you tell her what’s going on?”

The medic locked him in a steel gaze, dared him to make a mistake. He wanted to scoff. Did she think he was a rookie or something? He was one of the best back in C-Sec. Domestic situations were a speciality. “Of course.” Lusc backed up a step and he moved toward the cot. The human watched warily with her big and frightened eyes. They were so green. “Hello, child.” He began, offering a grin, making sure his teeth didn’t show. He sat slowly on the cot, watching as she shifted to the corner farthest from him. “My name is Tiberus. Do you have a name?”

“... Jane.” Tiberus hummed, putting a hand out toward her. She stared at it.

•••

Jane was smart. Her dad always told her so. She knew how to solve puzzles and word searches quicker than the other kids in the class with Miss Sikimo. She knew all the different colors and all the different numbers up to twenty.

And she knew that she was all alone on this ship full of turians and only the ones in front of her were friendly. It was an instinct. Lusc was nice when she woke up, but she had told her not to worry, that it was okay, the turian who saved her from almost getting really hurt would be here soon. Jane remembered him. The one who had grabbed her - the mean one - had wanted to kill her. She didn’t know why. Nothing they said had made sense then. It was all growls and chirps and clicks. She understood what they said now, but before, it was the one with the bright blue painted on his scary face that didn’t want her to get hurt. He had stopped the other one.

And now, he was sitting beside her, his hand (claws! Mom said those were dangerous…) extended toward her for a handshake. His name was Tiberus. He wanted to help, to tell her what was going on.

“Miss Jane,” he spoke very softly but it was enough to get her eyes away from his hand. “I promise I will not hurt you.” He had even bluer eyes. They weren’t as scary as the other turians eyes for some reason. They reminded her of her dad.  She dropped the sheet from for hand and wiped her sweaty palm on the covers before reaching toward him.

His hand was huge! Her little fingers disappeared completely when he gently shook it. He laughed. “You are very tiny, you know? Even smaller than my daughter.”

Jane stared at him quizzically. “You have a daughter?” Tiberus nodded, eyes crinkling oh so slightly at the corners. Jane took her hand back when he let go, pursing her lips. “Are you sure? Daddy told me that turians hatch from eggs already ready to fight.”

Tiberus laughed. So the human wasn’t shy. “That’s so silly, little one. They are little children, just like you. Only not as squishy.” She scrunched her face up in distaste.

“I’m not squishy!”

 

“You are very squishy.”

“No I’m not!”

Tiberus chucked at the childish anger on Jane’s face. The scowl was humorous. “If you insist. Tell me Jane,” he leaned back, crossing his ankles. She watched in interest as his armor creaked. “What do you want to know? I won’t lie to you, I promise.”

 


	7. A FOE / A THREAT

It was far past her bedtime, but Jane couldn’t find it in her to care. She was so excited! Sure, she had just been kidnapped and almost kiled by the Spectre named Saren, but she had only just started a new chapter - a new adventure that this time starred her! It wasn’t her mother she was pretending to be. No, this time it was her, Jane Shepard, new hero of space. Tiberus had explained to her how she was going to have to be brave these next few days. There were going to be enemies and she was going to have to become a strong soldier. No more crying unless she really had too. No more being scared of turians. It was time to be strong.

Only thing was Tiberus and Lusc had made her promise not to go anywhere or talk to any other turians without one of them with her. It made sense too. The others definitely weren’t as nice and spelled only trouble for Jane, but she couldn’t help but be a little disappointed. Her adventure was going to have a few tall tagalongs who probably don’t know anything about having fun. Tiberus was okay - he had been joking and playful with her and that made him alright in her books. Lusc… she was too much like Miss Sikimo. Quiet and always knew what Jane was thinking. It was weird. Both of them were turians and that made them a little bit better for the adventure. Working under the enemies noses! Her mom would be so proud!

Tiberus held her hand when they walked down the halls. The ships were a little different than the one she lived on but it wasn’t too strange. The hallways were still a endless tunnel of chrome metal and the doors still slid open with a pop and hiss. Some of them had little holograms on them with a red and others with a green. Tiberus had put her closer to the wall and he walked with her safely tucked by his leg. The other turians on the ship would either pause and watch them walk by or just stomp by like there wasn’t anyone else in the hallway.

When they stopped, it was in front of a door with a red lock. Tiberus reached over and a hologram appeared at his wrist. Jane watched in curiosity. She had never seen something like that before! What was it? Did only turians have it? She remembered something similar with Lusc, but that had been when she woke up. Things were still a bit foggy from then. A small chime came from Tiberus’ hologram and he powered it off as the doors lock clicked to a green symbol. “Come Jane,” he ushered with a tug of his hand, “you must be exhausted.”

“What was that? I want one of those,” Jane asked when he stepped in behind her. He tiltled his head down at her in questioning. He made sure to exaggerate his movements for her. She was no turian. She couldn’t pick up his subtle subvocals or how his mandibles flicked. He found that she responded well to more asari like movements. Odd. Humans did seem similar to the asari race in many ways. Jane pointed her his wrist and made an odd show of pretending to press buttons with little beep sound effects.

“An Omni-tool? Jane, you have one,” Tiberus chuckled. He pulled his up and pressed his contacts. His newest added blazed back at him in sharp turian. _Jane_. He tapped it and waited for the call to connect. Jane watched with a strange look of concentration. She was trying to figure out how he activated his. He smirked. So naive. So different then the world he was familiar with.

 

When her own Omni-tool buzzed with an incoming call, Jane’s face lit up in surprise. She extended her arm and gasped when she noticed a small bandage on the inside of her right wrist. “When did I get one?!” She had been unconscious when Lusc had implanted hers and the translator that was installed with it.

Tiberus reached over and moved her thumb and farthest finger - pinkie? He thinks that’s what they are called - until they connected in a small touch. The screen popped up and she jumped in excitement. “Oh my gosh! This is so cool!” Tiberus couldn’t help the smile that spread across his mandibles. Watching her reminded him of his son when he got his Omni-tool implanted. Garrus had been so enthused like her. He had ran to his little sister and flaunted it while he declared that he ‘was a big turian now!’.

Spirits, he missed his family. Jane was making the ache deeper than usual with her innocent youth. She was so much like his children - excited, friendly and even a bit of a spitfire. Thank the Spirits she wasn't stubborn like his eldest. That boy caused so much trouble with his hard head. “Jane,” her eyes flickered briefly from the new tool to him before returning to the orange hologram. “How old are you?”

Jane scrunched up her nose when she accidentally closed her tool. She then gave him her full attention. “Five.”

“Five?” That means she had been born before the war. Good. No child should be born during a battle that was this violent.

Another question popped into his head and he fluttered his mandibles. He wasn't sure how she would react if he asked about her parents - she seemed to be taking the situation well. Maybe she had blocked out that part? The brain tends to block out traumatizing events. Saren fight that card perfectly. Tiberus kept an eye on Jane as she explored the small room. She seemed perplexed by the bed and it's cocoon of pillows, but she moved on to the desk and it's turian designed chair. “Jane.” She hummed at her name but kept her eyes focused on the hologram propped up on his desk. His wife and two children smiled back. “Were your parents on that ship? The one Saren took you from?”

Jane didn't say anything for a while. She instead took her time as she climbed the chair. It was designed tall to accommodate long turian legs. When she was seated on the spinning chair, she spoke confidently. “Yeah. My dad worked on the ship and mom fought. I don't like Saren.” Tiberus chuckled but Jane cut him off with a stronger voice. “It's okay though. My mom is the best! She’ll come and kill him before she takes me home.” She smiled at Tiberus when she managed to turn the chair around. “But I’ll make sure she leaves you and Lusc alone.”

Tiberus thrummed and cocked his head. “Your mother kills turians?”

Jane laughed. It made her round face even more circular. “Silly! Of course she does!” She dropped her voice low as if to mock some gruff human soldier. “‘ _Hannah Shepard, the best darn fighter out there!_ ’”


	8. THE MOTHER / THE KILLER

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i would just like to say thank you to everyone who has shared their thoughts on this story! i'm very glad that it's well liked!   
> i haven't written in what feels like forever, so if anything is off, please let me know!  
> and special thanks to SaucePear, Sisyphe, nihilusthe5, unrund, and AccioBombarda for leaving such kind comments! you guys are more or less giving me motivation to write! thank you! sorry i don't reply, but do know that i am reading them and smiling!   
> enjoy!

Saren had truly been busy when he was called to the meeting room. The data he had pulled from the ship was proving to be a bad call. He shouldn't have trusted the lead. This had nothing to do with deployment and plan of attacks! It was merely a record of their financial costs so far.

He took his time to the closed of doors of the room. This better be important. He had little patience left after his sour realization of boarding a ship without any real data.

He sure didn't see that fist that struck the instant the doors slid open. Saren jolted back and suffered little as the hand barely skimmed his mandible. “You _fool_!” Tiberus roared. Keritav pulled Vakarian away with a harsh click of his mandibles.

“Stand down Vakarian. Let me first inform him of the situation before you go attacking him.” Vakarian strained against the turians hold for a moment. He buzzed with unbridled rage and… fear? Vakarian stepped back, but no tension left his shoulders. Keritav side eyed Vakarian before shifting his attention back to Saren. Oh, Saren thought, this was definitely something important.

“Spectre Saren,” Keritav started, hands clasped behind his back. “Are you aware of a human called Hannah Shepard?”

Hannah Shepard. A notorious human soldier who is known for one of two things - slaughtering turians on the field and being completely merciless, even bloodthirsty. Of course he knew of Hannah Shepard. They say she patrolled the fields in her dark armor like the spirit of Death itself. She was tall for a human, but that's all they know about her appearance wise. No one had seen her and survived to tell. She was quite literally the best damn fighter on the field. “Yes, of course. You think I am deaf? The soldiers gossip about that thing like children.”

Vakarian bristled a little more from where he stood. “Are you aware of the situation?” Keritav continued while he ignored Vakarian’s less than subtle thrumming subvocals. “Are you even conscious of the trouble you have brought upon this crew?”

“With all do respect Commander,” Saren gritted out, “I am not aware what I have to do with that human. I do not like guessing either.”

“Hannah Shepard is the mother of that child you had dragged aboard, Spectre.”

 


	9. THINKING / BOREDOM

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys! sorry for the long wait! hope you enjoy + thanks for all the kudos and comments!

Jane kicked her feet on the cot Tiberus had gotten for her. It was nice, but wasn't super soft like the one she had back on the Alliance ship. She missed it. It had only been a week now, and she really was starting to miss home. Sure, Tiberus and Lusc were nice, but they never wanted to play. There weren't any kids on this ship either. She was bored and Tiberus was running out of games for her to download on her Omni-tool. Lusc told her she would visit when she could but because she's the chief of medicine she has a rough time finding time to come down to Tiberus’ room.

Plus, the food was gross.

Jane sighed for what felt like the hundredths time that day and flopped back on the cot. Tiberus had been called in for a meeting earlier this morning and still hadn't returned. She had wanted to come along. Tiberus had said that it was best she didn't. Some turians might get angry if she was allowed to listen in on meetings between Tiberus and the Commander. There was good news though. Saren had left the ship a few days ago. Tiberus said he had made a big mess and didn't want to clean it up. She wondered what he did. Maybe he left the mess halls fridge open and all the food inside spoiled. He seems like he would do that. What a jerk.

 


	10. PROGRESS / FAMILY

Tiberus nodded his head. When did he end up with a headache? The holographic Primarch flicked his mandibles when Keritav spoke. “I will begin the papers immediately. I thank you for your time and guidance Primarch.”

“I appreciate you contacting me Commander. This is indeed a rather delicate situation. I trust the child is safe as of now?” This was directed at Vakarian. Primarch Fedorian had moved his steady gaze from Keritav with a dismissive flick of his mandible. Vakarian nodded once more. “Good. I thank you for your cooperation Vakarian. The war is no place for a bystander and you are the only one she trusts. That I trust. I know you will not disappoint.”

“Thank you Primarch. I swear to make sure no harm befalls her until we can return her safely to her family.” The Primarch gave one last flick of his mandible before his hologram shut down. Well, that went better than expected.

They had explained the situation of the human child to Primarch Fedorian, including whose Jane’s parent was. Fedorian may not participate in the battlefields as much anymore, but he was not ignorant of the gossip. The threat had been seen and he took immediate action. Tiberus would go back to “working” on the Citadel under the guise of C-Sec with Jane and his family. While he kept her safe in a place where the war had not touched, Fedorian would try to establish talks with the humans and hopefully explain the situation to them.

It was a shot in the dark, but it was better than nothing. If anything, it would keep Jane a lot safer. On a turian ship of war, where humans were the ultimate enemy, things were dangerous as it is. At least on the Citadel the more sympathetic races like the salarians and asari were willing to provide comfort and less prejudice. Tiberus leaned against the railing of the holoscanner. His wife and children were already being transported to their Citadel home. He missed them dearly. It had been a few months since he last spoke to them. Hopefully they would take the news of Jane happily. Their newest addition would no doubt need it with the change she was about to go through. He had no doubt his wife would take to Jane. Anyrisa was a kind and patient turian. She adored all children, no matter what species they came from. He hoped she wouldn't mind that he was toting around the daughter of the soldier who slaughtered their people. He frowned. Anyrisa would no doubt look over that. A child's mind is easily impressionable and Anyrisa would take that in stride. She would teach Jane that war wasn't all it was made out to be. His children had learned that from their mother early in life. Sure, they would be forced into duty for it was the turian way, but they could always change careers after their mandatory service.

Speaking of children… He pushed off the bar and stretched. Jane was no doubt bored. It was troublesome not being able to leave her side for extended periods of time. Babysitting wasn't ever his strong point. He couldn't even handle his own children! He thought it may be easier since she was human but soon realized that all children are indeed the same. Loud, uncontrollable and attention-deprived.

 


	11. A SINGLE TORMENT / BITTERSWEET

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> look... i love lusc and i just wanna give her a lil screentime so to speak...  
> once again, thank you for all the comments and support!!   
> enjoy!

Jane was thinking of her mom again when Lusc was giving her a checkup. Lusc reminded her of Miss Sikimo so much! Mom had told her that people like Miss Sikimo were the kind of folk you want to surround yourself with. Maybe their would be more like her on the Citadel. Tiberus had told her that she was going to meet his family soon. When they docked, he would take her to his home until her mother could come for her. She was excited! That meant she was going to finally have people to play with! There was Solana, his youngest child, who was only three. That's okay though, Jane had told him, she always played with the little kids on the ship. She was really looking forward to meeting Garrus. He was her age and according to Tiberus, loved to wrestle. She was so going to kick his butt! She would always wrestle her dad and beat him. Mom too, but she was bit harder to pin. She won every time though, so taking down a turian her age shouldn't be too hard.

“You will behave yourself, won't you?” Lusc asked while she held Jane’s wrist and counted her pulse. “Tiberus hasn't seen his family in a long time. Be nice and don't cause him trouble.” Her sharp eyes had softened as she spoke, her mandibles had tilted in what Jane had associated with smiling. “You know what it's like to not see your family. It's hard.”

Jane stared at Lusc while she went back to examining her little human body. Lusc was a soft chocolate color. It was pretty and reminded her of home. Of being warm and cuddled in her father's arms. It reminded her of her mother's heartbeat when was in her arms. Safe. Her face had markings on it too, like most turians Jane had seen. They were beige. They were soft and smooth lines and a single stroke ran the length of her face from chin to the last forehead plate. It was pretty. Tiberus’ was sharp and strict, all uniform line and edges. Lusc’s was much more organic looking.

“Lusc,” Jane started. Lusc tilted her head down to her. Jane had a look of seriousness on her face. “Do you know what it's like?”

Jane immediately regretted asking when a shadow fell into Lusc’s brown eyes. “Yes.” Jane didn't pry.

•••

Lusc stared at the wall blankly. Tiberus had retrieved Jane not too long ago and taken her to bed. The little girl was so sweet. She had seen the regret upon asking her such a question earlier and Lusc felt horrible. Jane hadn't known any better. It wasn't her fault.

The holo-frame sat on her desk, the holo turned off for as long as she could remember. She knew she couldn't ever truly forget, but she had lived for so long pretending in her head that it felt real. Like it never happened.

 **  
**She swallowed. The truth hurt and she didn't like that. She turned back to her terminal and began working. All the memories that had rushed back needed to be diluted and what better way than to drown them in work?


	12. FATHERLY / REASSURANCE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry it's so short!! i'm running out of pre-written chapters, so updates are probably going to start slowing down! ah, enough excuses, i hope you enjoy!!

When Jane and Tiberus got onto a shuttle, it had been two weeks. She was still upset, but she was a little kid. The actual fear of being taken by the enemy only came when she saw Tiberus call his wife and talk to her. She only felt the ache for her mother when she introduced herself to Anyrisa. She only felt really alone when Anyrisa told her they would try her best to make her comfortable until her mother came for her.

The shuttle ride was short. Tiberus had noticed her hesitation, the fear and sadness that sad heavy on her round human face. The pilot was waiting for permission to dock. He had time. He stood from his seat and turned. Jane looked up at him from the seat beside him and blinked when Tiberus dropped to his knees in front of her. He was now eye level and Jane suddenly felt like she had done something wrong. Was he going to scold her?

He grabbed her hands and squeezed them reassuringly. “Jane, are you scared?” Jane looked away with a nod. A little… but she was mostly sad. She wanted this adventure to be over and she wanted to see her parents again. “I know it might seem scary, but you will be fine. I won't let anything happen. Your mother will be here before you know it. She no doubt misses you and wants you back. So don't be scared. This is just a small stop before your mother comes.”

Jane didn't say anything. Instead, she threw her arms around his neck. It was quite an awkward hold with his cowl and keel bone in the way, but he returned the very human gesture gently.

 


	13. FAMILY / SYMPATHETIC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> whew... pulling this out for a weekly update was a bit of a doozy. if you see any mistakes, please let me know!   
> also wanted to thank my lovely readers again for all the nice comments! i can't wait to get this story really rolling!   
> thank you and enjoy!

The pilot opened the doors when the thrusters had shut off completely. Tiberus didn't know what to expect so he had held Jane in his arms like the toddler she was, tucking her safely against the hard planes of his armor. Better safe than sorry, right? He had found that while taking care of her, he had become attached. Soon, he might even consider her a daughter of his own. Why was it that children were so easy to love? She hadn't done anything bad and it wasn't her fault she was human. If it had been any other species, he would have no doubted been far more fatherly to it. But then again, if she wasn't human, they would have been easily able to return her to her people. Not that he wanted that. A little selfish part of him enjoyed having her around. It was his instincts as a father no doubt. He missed his children terribly when this war had dragged him from them. Having her around made him feel like he was with his children. Still raising them, still holding their talons when they were out anywhere. It was familiar and put a damper on the ache he had in his heart.

And now, standing nearly ten feet in from of him, was the same thing that had given him the ache in the first place. His mandibles spread into a grin. Even with C-Sec flanking the area like an angry swarm, he felt relaxed for the first time since he was shipped out to fight. He crossed to meet them in the middle. He ignored the Officers that paused upon seeing Jane. He ignored the men who shuffled behind him to grab his bag from the shuttle and Jane’s things from Lusc. He only focused on his wife and children.

When they were within arm length, Tiberus reached with his free hand and slid it under his mates fringe, gently reeling her closer to press his forehead to hers. “Spirits…” He murmured with a breathless laugh, “I feel like it's been forever.”

“Maybe it has,” she laughed back. She had sweet little Solana curled up on Anyrisa's cowl across from Jane and the two children gazed at each other in awe. Anyrisa grinned when they pulled away, only for Tiberus to feel a small body impact against his legs.

He looked down just as the small toddler locked his arms around his leg with childish glee. “Dad! You're home! I thought mom was joking…!” Anyrisa clicked her tongue at Garrus, but the boy took no heed to it. Instead he gazed up at his father in happiness.

“I'm glad you're all here. I have someone I want you to meet.” He used one talon to carefully take Jane's chin out of his shoulder. When Garrus had come running, she had tucked away in shyness. Poor girl, she must feel so out of place. “This is Jane. She’ll be with us for a while.” The little human dared a small grin before Tiberus heard her rather loud swallow. So nervous… “Jane, you remember Anyrisa don't you? She's my wife. These are our children -” he gestured toward the small girl tucked in her mother's cowl, “-Solana, and -”

 

“I'm Garrus,” his son proudly stepped forward, his arms crossed in what Tiberus could only call mock bravery. His son had narrowed his eyes as he evaluated Jane. Tiberus could only guess how his son would respond to a human. Garrus had spend the war with his mother and children his age - he didn’t know what the children said about humans but  he knows how children can be. Anyrisa wouldn’t have said anything bad about humans. She was kind and loving soul - she believed even the worst things in the galaxy have good qualities. Garrus’ little mandibles - still bare at his young age - fluttered against his face. “You're a human.”

Before Tiberus could scowl the boy, Jane mumbled back, “and you're a turian.” Garrus frowned and Jane rested her head against his keel bone armor. Jane had once more embraced what she could of his neck and he huffed. He would have to educate her on the sensitive skin of turians. It tickled. Garrus went to make a quick retort but when Tiberus raised his hand in a ‘be quiet’ gesture, the boy faltered back. He could tell this was going to be troublesome. Three children, all of which he would label as stubborn…may the Spirits give him strength. Anyrisa had the patience of an elcor so this would be a walk in the park for her. Him? He was a man of law, his patiences only stretched as far as his duties ensued. Besides that, he would say his tolerance for children differed little that it did for criminals.

Garrus let out a puff and his attention went back to his father. “Is she really living with us? Mom said that we have to take care of her…”

Tiberus used the hand not supporting Jane to rub Garrus’ head. His fringe had gotten longer since the last he had seen him. Spirits, he had missed so much… His children growing up was not something he could experience again. The feeling of not being there for them still echoed like an ache in his carapace. Late nights on the ship would ensue that his thoughts would wonder - did Solana say her first word? Did Garrus manage to break another bone? Did the two fall asleep in their mother's embrace in hopes of seeking comfort? Comfort he was unable to give? That feeling of helplessness hurt more than any wound.

And it's the same feeling Hannah Shepard must be feeling. Tiberus never thought he would feel sympathetic for a turian butcher, yet here he was.

 **  
**“Come,” Tiberus clicked, “let us return home.”


	14. HOME / ASHES

Jane had never seen Tiberus so happy. He was purring like crazy ever since he saw his family. It was cute. He was like a cat!

It must be a great feeling to see your family again after so long. Jane had watched how Tiberus couldn't seem to stop pressing his forehead to theirs and she vaguely wondered what it meant. When her mom did that to her it was just a show of love. Maybe they were the same? There mouths didn't look like they kiss, that's for sure.

Jane sat patiently as the turian family milled around. Tiberus really was happy! He had Solana tucked in the crook of his arm as he moved. Only, he wasn't holding her. Yes, he supported her with the bend of his arm, but besides that he did not touch her. She had her talons hooked onto the rim of his cowl, head pressed comfortably against the fabric. She knew he wasn't the most comfortable - he was all had edges when he had held her, but maybe it was different now that he had removed his armor.

“Jane?” She blinked at turned on the couch. It was Anyrisa. The turian woman was pretty. She wasn't like Tiberus, with warm gray plates and dark skin underneath. No, she was darker, with dark grey skin. Her plates were a muted light grey, a shade darker than Tiberus. She had the same face paint as Tiberus, only her mandibles had a small streak of purple, along with some under both eyes. She wondered why. “Would you like to unpack? I can help you.”

Jane was quick to wiggle off the couch and to Anyrisa’s side. The trill Anyrisa made was unfamiliar to Jane but she assumed it was good. When Lusc made those sounds, it was only when Jane actually listened to her. Anyrisa had Jane’s little duffel bag and with the other hand she pressed against Jane’s back and led her down the hall. The apartment that the Vakarian’s lived in was rather large. Not only did they get a little special treatment due to their family name and rank, but Tiberus was only a step below the Executor. He wasn't just a nobody.

Anyrisa led Jane into a small room. The walls were a pastel orange color and it made Jane feel warm. “This is Solana’s room. Sadly,we don't have a spare room so you'll have to share. We have an Asari mattress.” Jane looked at the crib before turning her eyes to the fluffy mattress sitting on the floor along the opposite wall. It had one pillow and a small folded blanket. “We did not have a lot of time to prepare, so I hope this is enough.”

Jane shrugged and swung her hand instead of responding. Her little mattress on the ground would be fine. She would miss the comfy bed Tiberus let her sleep on back on the ship. It had been more of a bowl shape, but it had came to a flat edge where she liked to curl up. Tiberus had explained it was like that so turians could support their backs when they slept. Plus, they could double the bed as a chair if need be.

Solana’s crib was a smaller version with a little net draped on it’s edges. It must be so if Solana rolled, it would catch her. Jane pressed her head again Anyrisa’s leg with a pout. The cribs she had saw were never like that. They were square and had bars that slid up and down. Then again, those were for human babies… “Jane, would you like to unpack?” Anyrisa was purring softly. Tiberus did that too when he got that soft look on his face or when he held her.

“Okay,” Jane murmured and let go of Anyrisa to plop on the mattress. Anyrisa smiled that turian smile that made her mandibles move up and her eyes squint as she sat in front of her on the hard floor. “You know,” Jane started when Anyrisa plopped the bag between them, “I don’t really have anything. Lusc said she put some stuff in there for me though. I don’t know what it is.” While on the ship, Jane practically lived in her only pair of clothing. Lusc would wash it by hand in the sink while Jane would scrub herself in the shower. She didn’t brush her hair either. Or her teeth. Her mom would be so angry! That made Jane giggle. Her mom would always yell at dad when he let her go to bed without brushing.

She missed them. Anyrisa hummed and unzipped the bag. “Maybe Ms. Lusc had found some things you might like.” Jane wiggled closer to peer in. Like she had thought, it was mostly empty. There was a datapad that Anyrisa took out to examine, but hidden beneath that was a small little gadget sitting on top of the large shirt Jane had worn to bed. It was one of Lusc’s shirts and the nurse had handed it over embarrassingly when Tiberus had spotted it. “I gained a lot of weight! I thought I could… oh nevermind, I cut and sewed it up to fit little Jane.” She had growled.

The little gadget twinkled when the light had hit it. Jane picked it up with both hands to cradle it carefully upon inspection. It was a small bracelet. A simple ring of some glistening white metal. Two little charms hung from it. A matching white letter of the turian alphabet and a green that matched Jane’s curious eyes. It was also some sort of letter. Jane fingered them gently in childish amazement. Lusc wanted her to have this? What was it? It was pretty…

“This is your file. It seems Ms. Lusc left a list of all the foods you can eat-” Anyrisa’s words died in her throat when she looked at the little human. Jane was staring at… an _animulus_ ring.

  
Jane rose her head from her palms to look at Anyrisa. The turian mother had her mandibles flared in surprise. “What’s this?” She offered her hands to Anyrisa and Anyrisa gently put that data pad down. She cupped Jane’s hands and looked down. Two charms.

Two members of the family. “It’s, ah, a gift a parent gives to their children. One that represents the love between them.” She rolled her thumbs to pull Jane’s hands flatter. The white charm was shaped like a curved rod with two twin lines falling from it. “The white charm, that stands for her. It’s an ancient character our people created to mark a mother. It means Guardian.” Jane hummed. “This green one… heh, it must be yours." It was a thick triangular shape with a line splitting it's middle. "It stands for strong. Are you strong Jane?” This seemed to change the atmosphere. Jane laughed and very proudly began to tell her of how she always beat her mother when they wrestled.

  
An _animulus_ ring… pure white. Not a black one, not one that represented a linage to be proud of. No. It was white. The one that spoke of a family born from the ashes of war.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope everyone has a great holiday! also, sorry for the wait! hope you enjoy it!
> 
> and don't think i'm not keeping lusc around! she is a favorite oc of mine and i refuse to let her story be forgotten! 
> 
> animulus is latin for heart/soul. i figured i could play with latin in this fic since so many people base the turian language off of it. anyway, next update might take just as long lol but don't give up on me yet! thank you!


	15. CLOSE / TOO FAR

Hannah had never felt this sick in her life. It had already been four weeks. It had been four weeks and she didn’t know if her daughter was alive. Jane didn’t deserve this. She was a good kid with such a big heart… Why did that sick and twisted turian take her? Hannah had laid awake every night playing that moment over and over again, thinking of ways she could have stopped it. Cain had to keep reminding her that she couldn’t change the past. They can only fight now to get their daughter back.

 

It seemed that some god had taken pity on her that day. She had been doing stock when a messenger grabbed her shoulder. “Shepard! I-It’s the Council! They requested you in the Comm Room! Hurry!” 

  
Hannah had never ran so fast in her life. 

“No!” Jane yelled and grasped Garrus’ arms, “You can’t pull my hair!” The little turian growled. The two had been wrestling in the living room. Of course, it was all play. Since she began living with them those four weeks ago, her and Garrus had become attached at the hip. He was fun, even if he was five like her, he was really smart and strong. And he cheated too! She had told him so many times that he wasn’t allowed to pull her hair if she wasn’t allowed to yank his fringe. It was only fair.

“Stop elbowing my waist then! It hurts!” He snapped back before they both tumbled to the ground in a ball of limbs and snarls. Anyrisa watched from the kitchen and shook her head. It was nice to see Garrus getting along with the family's newest addition. It seemed like only yesterday that she had told him that his father was bringing a human home. He had been so scared. He had been keening in fear. Humans were seen as monsters, creatures that tormented hostages, sold them to scientists, and much worse. It had frightened Anyrisa also. She feared humans as much as her son, but she knew they weren’t all like that. She feared them for their potential to hurt her children, not for the image the war had painted of them. She knew Jane was not like that. Yes, her mother, the turian butcher Hannah Shepard had raised her, but when she had seen the tiny and soft face of the human over the vid comm for the first time, she knew she was innocent. 

Solana tweeted from her stool. Anyrisa turned back to her. Now that Tiberus had returned to working at C-Sec, she had been left alone with the three children. She didn’t let them venture out as much in fear of the backlash Jane might receive from the other species and turians. They sometimes went out to the park at night to play and run around. Tiberus had even taken her out shopping upon Anyrisa’s request and with Lusc’s data pad of things Jane would need. 

Little Jane seemed annoyed that she had to brush her teeth with the asari toothbrush. 

Solana had also taken a strong liking to Jane. During the night, Jane would help tuck the baby turian in for the night. She even sang her a little lullaby. “My mom always sings it to me when I can’t sleep,” Jane had whispered after Solana was asleep. “I miss her.”

Anyrisa really did try to be a good mother figure to Jane. It was hard for she didn’t know how a human mother treated her children, but she tried. She would press her forehead to Jane’s in hopes that her affections would come across to the child. She would preen her before bed and rub her back to sooth her. She would do everything she did for her children for Jane. 

Anyrisa opened the fridge to fetch food to prepare for lunch. Jane had taken a strong love for asari noodles and mel baca. Mel baca was a red fruit native to Palaven, but Jane loved it. She said it tasted like honey. Garrus liked the noodles she ate too. Said they tasted salty. 

  
Back in the living room, Jane squealed as Garrus wiggled his talons against her ribs. Oh, that wasn’t fair! He had found out she was ticklish a few days ago and now jumped at the chance to torture her so easily. Garrus was ticklish too, but only on the soft skin behind his knees.  “Garrus! S-Stop it!” She choked out between laughs and squirms. He laughed too.    


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope everyone had a grand holiday!   
> enjoy the update!


	16. IT'S NOT FAIR / IT HAS TO BE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOW sorry for the lack of update lmao........................................... no excuses i'm just a lazy asshole sorry guys.   
> this story is starting to feel like it's dragging on?? i want to know if it's really something people look forward to or not! i have a lot of things to do and writing for RELAY 314 can be on that list but only if i know you guys actually enjoy it?   
> anyway, thanks for all the love and i hope you enjoy!

The next day, Tiberus approached Anyrisa with a grim face. “My love,” Anyrisa murmured, “what is wrong?” It was late and the children were all tucked safely in bed. Tonight, Jane and Garrus had fallen asleep on the couch and refused to leave each other. They slept cuddled in Garrus’ small bed. 

 

Tiberus pressed his forehead to hers and sighed. “I’m afraid the Council has finally took action.”    
  


She grasped his hands gently and pulled away slightly to meet his gaze. “What do you mean?”   
  


“The mother… Hannah… she will be arriving here with her Captain to negotiate with the Hierarchy. They have decided to finally step in and stop the war.” Anyrisa knew why Tiberus was so grim… “Jane will finally be returned to her mother.”

 

“Tiberus…” She mourned softly. Tiberus had grown so very attached to Jane. As had the rest of the family, but now… it would be like losing a family member. “It’s for the best.” 

 

He tucked his head against the side of her face. “I know… They told me that why have been negotiating with the humans for nearly a week, as well as with our people. How are we to ensure Jane will be safe with so much tension? We cannot protect her when she returns to her mother. If that woman had already lost Jane once, how do we know it won’t happen again?” Anyrisa keened softly. Tiberus was right, but she didn’t want to believe Hannah Shepard would be so careless after having her child taken from her once before. 

 

“We cannot worry about it. We can only ask the Spirits to help.” He purred in agreement. In one week, Hannah Shepard would arrive.

 

* * *

 

 

Jane tucked her head to Garrus’. She was so sleepy. After playing all day in the park - a special treat that Tiberus had treated them too - she was exhausted. She had taught Garrus how to play tag. He had shown her how to play a game called Recon, which was basically a mix between hide-and-seek and tackle. 

 

Anyrisa had bought them ice cream from a shop owned by a friendly asari who had jumped in surprise upon seeing Jane. Every time they went out, Jane surprised people. It was funny. 

 

Garrus huffed softly. He was so tired. It was strange, with Jane he always felt so happy. She was his best friend now and he was glad she was living with them. He wondered if she would be going to school with him. Maybe she would get colony marks too! He saw that she had an animulus ring, which means she has a family. Did mom give it to her? It was white, so maybe she didn’t… His was black. If mom had given it to her, hers would be black too. 

 

He thrummed happily when Jane snuggled closer to him on the couch. He could hear his mother cleaning in the kitchen. His father was putting Solana to bed. That means they would be next. He wondered if Jane would be able to sleep in his room again tonight. She was nice and warm and it was strange since she wasn’t hot like turians are, but it felt good. 

 

The click of his father's talons on the ground made him raise his head from where it was pressed into Jane’s hair. It smelled so good. “Come Garrus,” his father coaxed, “it’s time for bed.” 

 

“Can Jane come too?” Tiberus wasn’t surprised by his son’s request. It had become a recurring request nearly every night for the past few days. Of course, he wouldn’t say no. Jane’s days left with them were numbered. “She thinks my bed is the comfiest.” Garrus added as if it would further convince his father.

 

“Of course,” Tiberus murmured. Easily scooping the two children up, he treaded the halls to the little boy’s room and Jane groaned at the movement. His heart panged when she snuggled against his carapace. Oh, how he would miss this. His family would no doubt mourn her when she left. 

 

Pushing the door open with his shoulder, Tiberus crossed the messy room. Toys were scattered across the floor. The two toddlers were as efficient as a storm when it came to making messes. He set Jane down first and watched as she curled in her sleep. Garrus went next and he nearly naturally curled around Jane himself and put his head on her shoulder in what Tiberus could only describe as familial love. His son would be heartbroken when Jane left. They were closer than best friends. They were family. 

 

“Garrus,” Tiberus didn’t bother to hide the tired flanging of his subvocals. Garrus looked up at the curious tone. Tiberus felt sick. “I must tell you something.” This little toddler watched intently with his sleepy eyes. “Jane, she…” Spirits, why was this so hard? “She will be leaving in three days. Her mother is coming for her.” 

 

Garrus’ eyes blew wide and his mandibles clamped tight to his face. What? Jane… his best friend, was leaving? Why? Couldn’t she just stay here? Why did she have to go? He clutched tighter to her and she grumbled in her sleep. No… he didn’t want her to go. He keened and pressed his face to her soft hair. No! She couldn’t leave them… 


	17. REALIZATION / BITTERSWEET

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for such a long wait! man, i feel so bad... i'm rushing through this and i feel like it's just... lacking?
> 
> anyway, i have a few people to thank for being supportive! CristalDePhoenix, Verdandi73, Spicy_Gnome, DarkAngelDisuke, 1green, CamaroLady, TwistedCupid, and Orokay! thank you!!
> 
> (special thanks to Sisyphe! you have been supportive for the longest!!! thank you thank you thank you!!)
> 
> enjoy!

Cain couldn’t contain himself in the shuttle. Upon hearing the news from Hannah that their daughter was safe - safe with a turian who had protected her since her kidnapping - he had wept. He hadn’t wept like this since little Jane had been born. His baby… safe. Hannah wouldn’t admit it, but she had cried just as hard. Jane wasn’t hurt. 

 

But she was still with turians. The bitter taste in his mouth said it all for him. What kind of protection was this turian doing? Had the alien hurt her in any attempts to keep her from acting out? Jane was a bubbling pot. No strict war machine would be able to handle her excitable self. 

 

In only a few days, he could see her again. Hannah stood beside him with her steel mask in place. She might have been relieved to hear that their daughter was safe, but she too had her doubts. Turians were no better than wild animals. If she found out one of them had hurt her… she would kill them. Screw the Council and their plans for peace. Her daughter was the only reason she fought in this damn war. It was selfish and she knew she would never risk a treaty, but she basked in the feeling of energy and power at the thought. Killing them if Jane was traumatized would help her sleep better. 

 

“Once we land,” the pilot spoke, “C-Sec will be taking you directly to your room. From their they will escort you to the Council Chambers to negotiate.” Their first day here would be only talk. Anderson said it was to ensure that they posed no threat on the Citadel. To evaluate them. (Cain had mumbled it was a bunch of horse shit, and Hannah couldn’t help but agree with him.” 

 

The pilot paused to speak low on the radio with C-Sec. “We’ll be landing in nearly 5 minutes. I can’t get any closer to the hotel. Sorry.”

 

“It’s fine,” Hannah spoke flatly. She ground her teeth. Jane was still waiting. One more day, and it would be fine. 

 

•••

 

Jane held little Solana in her arms as she sat with her back to the couch. Cartoons flickered across the screen but she couldn’t focus on the odd jellyfish characters. Tiberus and Anyrisa were in the kitchen… arguing. Again.

 

And worst of all, she knew it was about her. Tiberus had told her yesterday that her mother would be coming for her. It was odd because she had been so happy, but they weren’t. That same morning, she had awoken to Garrus holding her like she would disappear. Anyrisa had been quiet as well. Tiberus looked angry. 

 

No one was happy anymore.

 

Solana hiccuped and pulled her little fist from her mouth. Her milky blue eyes stared at vidscreen. Jane wondered for a brief second if her mom and dad would like Solana. Her dad would without a doubt - Solana was a baby. Her dad might be big and scary looking, but she knew how he gushed over all the babies and toddlers on their ship. It was funny. Her mom might not like Solana because she’s a turian. 

 

She hoped her mom wouldn’t hate them anymore. After all, the Vakarian’s had taken such good care of her, as if she was one of their own. 

 

She heard some shuffling and turned her head to watch as Garrus emerged from the hall. He had been too ill to leave since they awoke - Anyrisa said it was normal. Separation anxiety was common at his age. It was her fault again. He had been sick because she would be leaving him.

 

He spotted her and a high keen left him. It wasn’t high enough for the older turians in the kitchen to hear, but it was enough to make little Solana jolt her head toward her older brother. Her squeaky purr at the sight of him made Jane smile. Garrus quickly shuffled over to them, dropping down - carefully because of his spurs - and scooted as close as he could to her. She dropped her head onto his cowl. He was so much bigger than her…

 

“Feeling better?” She whispered, still cautious of Anyrisa and Tiberus as they continued their hushed argument in the kitchen. Garrus didn’t say anything, instead bringing an arm up to cart his talons through her hair. He really liked her hair. She didn’t really know why - it was pretty short. All the other girls her age would have it super long and always tied back in a ponytail or braids. Sometimes she could pull it all up into a little stub. Garrus had laughed at her when she tried a few days ago. 

 

She would miss this. Solana curled into Jane when Tiberus slammed something. Garrus clutched Jane’s shoulder and bowed his head. “You will not bring them with us Anyrisa!” Tiberus roared, clearly upset at whatever Anyrisa had said. “That woman is a killer, a murderer! We cannot have them put in the way of danger!”

  
“You are a fool Tiberus if you think C-Sec - your own coworkers! - will not be able to protect us!” Jane pressed her face into Garrus’ feverwarm neck. They were talking about her mom. “The children need to know that Jane will be fine. Think of your son! He suffers already!”

 

“It is not my fault he has bonded to her. He must suffer for his foolish actions and Jane must go home.” 

 

It was quiet for a few moments. Jane looked up at Garrus, a little confused by their words. Garrus had to suffer? What for? He peered back down at her with sad eyes. She felt like such a horrible person for causing him this pain. “Garrus?” She whispered, using one of her hands to touch his leg. He shook his head and only pulled her closer so he could press his forehead to hers. 

 

“Anyrisa…” Tiberus murmured. “I… didn’t mean to sound as if I am angry with him or you. We both allowed him to form that connection with her. I don’t wish him pain, but seeing her be taken from him… I worry it will ruin him.” 

 

Anyrisa didn’t respond for quite some time and Jane could imagine what was happening. Tiberus holding Anyrisa, touching their foreheads with that calm love he always showed her. Just like her and Garrus. 

 

Finally, Anyrisa broke the silence with her gentle voice. “I am a fool Tiberus. I saw it and did not stop it, even though I knew this day would come. You are right but… he must see her go. He will know she is safe - we all will. Not knowing where she ends up, well… I think that will hurt him more.”

 

Tiberus weak chuckle graced the tense atmosphere. “I fear you have bested me once again my dear. Always the wiser of us.”

 

Jane closed her eyes for a second before opening them again. Garrus stared down at her, his mandibles flicking ever so slightly. “I don’t want to hurt you anymore.” He continued to stay silent, but his eyes closed and he keened so sorrowfully, Jane felt her tears fall.

 

•••

 

Tiberus was distraught. It had only been an hour ago that he argued with his love. It wasn’t the first time he had, and it won’t be the last but…

It was the first time he admitted to the tragic bond he noticed. Garrus was so young and to find someone to love was wonderful. It was just a shame it was with Jane. A human. A human who could no longer stay with them. It was a cruel twist of fate, but he had allowed it in his stupor. 

 

Now, he would cause his son pain no turian should ever go through. To be taken from your bonded was horrid.

 

What kind of father was he to allow this to happen? 

 

It hurt even more when he left the kitchen to see his son and Jane giving the purest form of turian affection to each other. It hurt more when he heard his son's low and painful keening. Brutal. 

  
He prayed to the Spirits to help his son heal.


	18. update

so here's the thing...

summer is finally here (yay!) but i'm on the fast track now. obviously, you guys probably noticed i haven't updated in forever and that's for a few reasons! 

some are personal, but the main one is because..... i'm rewriting RELAY 314!!

thats right, it'll be coming back better then before! my skills as a writer are better then ever (lmao as if) and when i reread this story..... yikes 

anyway, i'm sorry that you all are going to have to go through the whole waiting process again, but i guarantee you'll love the new RELAY 314! 

looking for a beta as well! if your interested, leave a comment! make sure you know how to use google docs though 

when its up, i'll post a link, so stay tuned! thank you!


	19. REWRITE UP!

that's right lads!!! the rewrite is up!!! so why don't ya'll just give my username a little click and take a look at RELAY 314 ; TURN OF WAR, which is part one of the RELAY 314 series!! that's right - series!! i am going to really kick myself back into writing! it's been a while, so cut me some slack, ok? 

regardless, i hope you all really like it! thank you!


End file.
